


All That Matters Is Love

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Daddy Fetish, Exhibitionism, First Time, M/M, Souji Masturbates In His Uncles Bed, Voyeurism, uncle nephew incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Dojima takes Souji as his lover after catching him touching himself in Dojima's bed.





	All That Matters Is Love

Even though Souji knew that he should stop, that he could get caught, he just couldn't help himself. Maybe it was the kink, or the thrill of knowing that he could get caught, but time and again when his uncle worked late he found himself sneaking downstairs, into his uncle's bedroom at the back of the house. Once the door was closed behind him; closed but never locked; he'd take off his pants, lie down on his uncle's bed, and touch himself.

 

The first time he did it, he only stayed for five minutes, not even allowing himself release before hurrying back upstairs wondering just what was wrong with him. Why he would want to jerk off in his uncle's bed.

 

More than a month had passed since that day, and each time he snuck downstairs he worried less and grew more daring.

 

So daring that he failed to hear the front door open, or the soft tread of footsteps on the hallway floor.

 

He did, however, hear the bedroom door open.

 

“What... Souji what are...?” Never before had he seen his uncle's eyes so wide, so shocked.

 

“I...” Dammit what should he say? His cock twitched under his uncle's gaze, the cum from his release already drying on his stomach.

 

Suddenly his uncle's cheeks flamed bright red as his brain finished processing what his eyes were seeing. “The hell is going on here?”

 

Souji looked away, his eyes casting about for anything he could use to cover himself up with. Nothing was within arms reach though; his clothing was in a messy pile between the bed and the door. Swallowing hard his eyes dropped. “I... what do you want me to say?”

 

“Tell me... Oh God tell me that you're in here because you're worried that Nanako could hear you from your bed room or... or anything that... I mean you weren't fantasizing about me were you?”

 

Souji's throat sized around the lie, any lie, that he tried to form, and his silence spoke louder than words.

 

“Go. To. Your. Room. NOW!” Souji jumped; the embarrassment he had expected but rage? Was what he had done really that bad?

 

Even so he scrambled out of his uncles bed, scooping up his clothing as he ran, and barricaded himself not into his bedroom but the bathroom to quickly clean up and get dressed. By the time he was done, his uncle's bedroom door was closed once more and his uncle was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Big bro? Did something happen?”

 

“No, it's nothing. Go back to bed. Do you want me to read you another story?”

 

“No, I'm okay. I am a little thirsty though.”

 

After getting Nanako a glass of water and tucking her back into her bed, Souji finally returned to his own.

 

He thought that he wouldn't sleep for fear of what the next morning would bring but he was out as soon as his head touched his pillow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn't that he liked boys, Souji reflected as he slowly walked to school the following day, having left early to avoid both his uncle and Nanako.

 

In a very literal way he didn't like _boys._ Boys his age were fickle, hormone driven, immature brats. Even Naoto fit that bill, or did when he had believed her to be a boy, and she was one of the most mature students at his school.

 

No, what he liked were mature older men, and women when it got right down to it. It wasn't gender that attracted him, or even good looks, or a strong body; though the fact that his uncle had both didn't hurt. What attracted him was social power and authority.

 

Gender meant nothing to him, and the bonds of family even less. He'd let his own father, an executive in an international corporation, fuck him given half a chance.

 

Not that anyone could know that; he flirted with the girls on the investigation team and even casually dated Chie briefly to keep up the appearance of being a normal high school student. So far no one, not even Yosuke who could read him better than anyone else he'd ever met, could sense this startling truth about him.

 

Maybe that was why he alone had never had to face his Shadow to unlock his Persona, because he had long since accepted that he was far from normal sexually.

 

If he had faced his Shadow in front of the others... the very thought made him shudder. Sure they could accept that Kanji was gay and all that jazz but him?

 

He was an entirely different ballgame. Lusting only after men and women in positions of power... even Souji didn't know what to make of his own desires.

 

“Hey, Partner! Did you do the English homework last night?” He pushed all thoughts aside as Yosuke caught up for him and the rest of the walk to school was spent with mundane talk of schoolwork.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dojima sighed as he tossed his keys into the dish he kept beside the door for them. Once more he was arriving home well past Nanako's bedtime; partially because he wanted to avoid Souji and partially because he wanted to know if he would catch Souji at it again.

 

Walking as softly as he could, he padded down the hall barefoot towards his closed bedroom door; a door he had deliberately left wide open that morning.

 

Once he got close enough he put his ear on the crack between door and frame and listened intently to the soft moans from within.

 

“Mm... D-Daddy! Harder... Daddy... harder!”

 

Woah what? Was his nephew thinking about him being his sugar daddy or was he... was it possible that he was actually fantasizing about his actual dad?

 

His hands moved without thought or hesitation as he slowly pushed the door open. This time, Souji did not hear him and he had a clear, uninterrupted view of his nephew.

 

He was on all fours, his ass lifted into the air, one arm bracing himself on the bed, the other curled around, finger fucking his own ass.

 

Closing the door softly, he approached the bed. “Who are you thinking about?”

 

Souji jumped, cum spraying from his tip in a wide arc as he did. “U-Uncle?!”

 

“Were you thinking about calling me Daddy?”

 

“N-no....”

 

“Then who were you thinking about?”

 

Souji went quiet.

 

“Souji? Were you thinking about your actual dad?”

 

Something in the way he said that; his voice silky smooth and sexy with just the right hint of lust, caused Souji to spontaneously orgasm, this time spraying his uncle with his seed.

 

“Woah, I knew that at sixteen the libido is hard to control but...” He let one finger trail down his nephews cock, revelling in how Souji shivered under the gentle touch in anticipation.

 

“I don't know what happened but... yes I was thinking about my father...”

 

“Would you want to call me Daddy? J-Just in private mind you!”

 

“Okay, Daddy.”

 

That went straight to Dojima's cock, which throbbed painfully. “Oh God. Want to see what you'll be getting yourself into? Or rather, thrust into you?”

 

Souji could only nod, his cock already back at half mast despite having had two releases only moments apart.

 

Dojima ripped his pants open, pulling out his own cock. “Like what you see?”

 

“Yes! Daddy please fuck me with that!”

 

That alone made Dojima hesitate. “What am I doing? I told my sister that I would protect you. This is the exact opposite of protecting you.”

 

“Daddy, I'm not like other boys. I don't swing toward a specific gender... I swing towards power and authority. I don't care that we're blood relatives; all I care about is that I really want you inside me. I know that I'm underage but I am consenting to this.”

 

“Okay just... don't tell anyone. Even Adachi. This will get me arrested if anyone finds out, not just fired. Understood?”

 

“Yeah.” Souji crawled closer and took his uncle into his mouth.

 

It felt divine. Souji stroked the part of his twelve-inch shaft that his mouth and throat couldn't handle. “I haven't... not since Chisato died.”

 

Souji stopped, looking up at him before pulling back. “Right, you had a wife.”

 

“Look, I'll level with you; it was a marriage of convenience. She wanted a baby; I wanted a wife who would cover for me when I was with boys. It worked for both of us; then we really did fall in love which neither of us was expecting. I primarily swing towards boys; young boys. Boys around your age, though sixteen is the youngest I'll go for. Old enough to consent, young enough to get me going. I never expected to get it on with you though I was hoping for something with your friend Hanamura.”

 

“You like Yosuke?” Souji cocked his head to the side thoughtfully.

 

“No. Don't ask him for a threesome; no one else can no regardless of the reason.”

 

“I don't like boys my age anyway.” Souji sighed but otherwise wasn't disappointed. “I just thought that it might be hot to watch you fuck him.” He dipped his head back down and lapped at his uncles tip.

 

“I'm not going to last much longer.” He pushed Souji back onto the bed, finishing himself off with his hand, baptizing his nephew with his seed.

 

“You taste good.” Souji licked cum off of his fingers.

 

“Go shower and get to bed; you have school tomorrow.”

 

“But Daddy!”

 

“Tomorrow night, after Nanako goes to bed, come back here, and you'll get what you want.”

 

“Okay.” Souji sat up, pressing the length of his body against Dojima's as he passionately kissed his uncle goodnight.

 

“Alright, get to bed.” He pressed a kiss against Souji's forehead, amazed at how hot his nephew looked cum drenched with kiss swollen lips.

 

“Goodnight.” After the door closed behind him, Dojima got undressed, and used an old undershirt as a cum rag to clean himself up before getting himself into bed, and inhaling deeply the lingering scent of Souji's musk and sweat.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Souji turned the stove off, using a tea towel to wipe sweat off of his forehead; Dojima had called half an hour earlier saying that he would be home in time for dinner that night.

 

When he had volunteered to cook dinner for the family, Dojima had jumped on his offer; but they both knew that he really wanted to cook for Dojima himself.

 

No, not Dojima. Ryotaro, that was his Uncle's given name. Or if he was really being honest with himself, he wanted to cook for his Daddy.

 

“I'm home.”

 

“Welcome home!” Nanako hurried to give her father a hug.

 

“Its been a few days since I've made it home in time for dinner.” He led his daughter back to the table. “Something smells good in here.”

 

“I made a beef stew.” He began dishing it up beginning with Nanako. “Careful, its hot.”

 

“I know that! I'm not a baby!”

 

“No, you're definitely not a baby.” Souji chuckled as he passed a bowl to Ryotaro.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You're welcome.” He placed the final bowl at his place and sat down to eat as Nanako turned on the TV and talk turned to trivial matters like how they were doing in school.

 

Souji didn't really need his schooling; he was already guaranteed a job with his fathers company, and he knew that he could always use his ass to sleep his way towards promotions...

 

He pushed the thought away; that was still far in the future. First, he had to lose his virginity without letting his new Daddy know that he was a virgin.

 

After they had finished eating and Nanako had done her homework, Souji set about washing the dishes while Ryotaro got his daughter to bed.

 

“All done?”

 

“Yes.” He finished drying the last plate, closed the cupboard door and hung the tea towel up.

 

“Come with me.”

 

Souji expected to be led to the bedroom, but instead his Daddy led him into the bathroom. “Daddy?”

 

“Shower. Get yourself all clean and wet for me.”

 

Souji didn't even blush as he stripped his clothing off, first his shirt, then his pants and socks and, leaving his boxers for last.

 

“Already hard, huh?” Ryotaro groped him through the thin fabric before pulling the front down, allowing his nephew's cock to spring free.

 

“He's happy to see you again.” Souji stepped out of his boxers. “Should I wash him down, or would you like that honor?”

 

“All I'm going to do is watch; just make sure you wash your ass thoroughly.” Ryotaro leaned back against the sink as Souji turned on the water and grabbed the shower head.

 

He lathered up his hair first, his head tipped back, partially turned towards his uncle until it seemed like he was pointing at Ryotaro with his cock.

 

“Souji, I want you to know something.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Your fathers has a nine inch cock.”

 

Pre-cum shot from his tip as Souji's eyes widened. “How do you know that?”

 

“We ended up drunk and alone during his bachelor party and well, we ended up in bed together. It was only the once though and your mother doesn't know about it. She knows that he was with someone, but we convinced her that we hired a combination stripper and hooker and that was who he had slept with.”

 

“Who bottomed?”

 

“He did.”

 

Souji's jaw followed his eyes as they dropped to look at the tent in the front of his uncle's pants. The tent that he now knew was hiding a foot long monster.

 

“How?”

 

“That part I don't remember.”

 

Souji nodded before turning away to rinse his hair and rub in the conditioner, letting it sit as he began washing his body down, groping his own pecs the way someone else would touch him before working lower. His hands slid over his stomach and thighs down to his feet before moving back up to massage shaft and balls.

 

Finally, he turned around, leaning forward to brace himself against the wall as he slid his hand between his cheeks.

 

“Want me to prep myself using soap in the shower?” His middle finger slid inside himself to the knuckle.

 

“Just wash yourself. I'll prep you once we get to the bed.”

 

Souji nodded, knowing that he should be nervous and yet he wasn't. In a way he had always expected that he'd lose his virginity to a complete stranger in a club when he was older; the kind of club where business men went to unwind and maybe snag a piece of young tail. Young male tail that their wives could never know about.

 

Losing it to his uncle was vastly preferable to that; this way he would have some experience already so all he would have to do was work on the art of subtle seduction.

 

Maybe he'd even let one take him home, set him up in a plush apartment as a side sugar baby; his parents would wonder sure but he had stopped caring what they had thought long before he was dumped in Inaba. Even at home it wasn't like he got to see them often.

 

He was lucky if they were both home for dinner once a month.

 

“Hey are you okay?”

 

“Yeah I'm fine.”

 

“You looked really sad all of a sudden. Are you having second thoughts about this?”

 

“No it's not that. I just realized how much happier I am here. My parents were never home and I don't have siblings. Most nights even the housekeeper would leave before I ate dinner, alone. Here, sure you aren't home for dinner every night either, but still it's more often than my parent's were and even when you're not, I'm still not alone. I have Nanako.” He hugged Ryotaro, heedless of the soap still coating his body. “I love you.”

 

“H-how do you mean?”

 

“I'm still working that out. I don't think I'm in love with you though.”

 

“Good. This can't result in romantic love! You'll be going home at the end of the year after all.”

 

“Yeah.” Souji pulled away to rinse off. “Lets get to bed. Make me forget about everything and everyone but you.”

 

As soon as the bedroom door closed behind them, Ryotaro pulled his nephew close for a heart stopping kiss. “Hey, uh... you haven't done this before have you.”

  
Souji froze; “Uh... no I have experience...”

 

“Please, don't lie to me. Not about this. I don't want to see you get hurt, so please, are you a virgin?”

 

“Yes.” He dropped his eyes.

 

“I thought so; you acted confidant and seemed to know what you were doing, yet when we kiss you're clumsy.”

 

“Does this change anything?”

 

“Yeah; I'm rougher with boys I know are experienced.”

 

Souji blushed. “You can be rough with me! I won't break!”

 

“I know that you're not made of glass, but like I said I don't want to hurt you. Taking a cock, especially one as large as mine, is never easy the first time. It's also different from fingers or toys. Wait, do you have any sex toys?”

 

Souji looked up at his Uncle. “Are you asking as the police chief or as my lover?”

 

“As your lover. Honestly, I think its a waste of time to police minors having sex toys; its a safer way for them to learn about their own bodies than having sex with someone when they might not be fully ready. Actually I asked because I would like to see you use one on yourself.”

 

“No. I've wanted a dildo for months but... this town is too small.”

 

Ryotaro nodded. “I'll buy you something.”

 

“Tomorrow.” Souji kissed him again; now that there were no secrets between them, he found it easier to melt into the kisses.

 

He was laid down on the bed on his back. “Daddy, whatcha doing?”

 

Ryotaro hummed in the back of his throat as he kissed his way down his nephews body to his nipples.

 

“Hey, when was the last time you had sex.”

 

Ryotaro pulled away. “Do you really want to know?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“It was about a month ago. In the back seat of my car, parked in a secluded part of the surrounded countryside.”

 

“Oh, who was the lucky boy?”

 

“Your friend, Teddie.”

 

“Ted?” Souji sat up in surprise.

 

“Yeah. He wasn't a virgin though; seems like he had let several boys at his ass before me.”

 

“Teddie, huh. Well, he is always talking about scoring!” He laughed softly. “He is cute; what was he like in bed?”

 

“Energetic.” Ryotaro smiled in amusement as he leaned down for another stolen kiss. “I never thought I'd get you into my bed though.”

 

“Oh? How long have you been looking?”

 

“I've been fighting guilt and attraction towards you ever since picking you up from the train station and taking you home. Just how long have you been using my bed to masturbate?”

 

Souji shrugged. “Couple months, I guess.”

 

“Funny, now that you're in my bed I feel less guilty about this, not more. My sister did a very good job making you.” He pulled away to undress, aware of Souji's eyes following his every movement.

 

“Oh God! The way you look at me is making me feel twenty again rather than...” He trailed off.

 

“You're not that old.” Souji cocked his head to the side. “Plus I like mature older men.”

 

“So I've noticed.” This time he lay down on top of the teen, using his hips to gently rub their lengths together.

 

“Oh!” Souji's head fell back.

 

“Like that?”

 

“Yeah!” Once more Ryotaro began kissing his way down his nephews body, stopping to lavish affection on sensitive nipples, relishing every soft sound of pleasure the boy was making, marvelling at how open and willing he was about having sex with his biological uncle.

 

“More Daddy! Lower!”

 

He slid lower still, kissing over a surprisingly fit stomach (was Souji on a sports team at school?) and down to nip at the sensitive part of his inner thighs.

 

“Hey, Daddy! Stop teasing!” Hands pulled at his hair gently, guiding him to his leaking, neglected cock.

 

Without hesitation, Ryotaro took his nephew into his mouth.

 

“Oh! Fuck yeah Daddy! Like that!”

 

“Raise your hips up.” Ryotaro reached up to grab a pillow, sliding it under Souji's ass before taking him back into his mouth. One hand found the tube of lube he kept on his table for masturbation purposes; a tube that had less in it than it should. He rolled his eyes up in a clear question.

 

Souji's only answer was an adorable blush.

 

Sighing around the cock in his mouth, he uncapped the lube and squirted some straight into Souji's crack, pushing in two fingers right off the bat earning him a gasp of surprise.

 

“Does this hurt?”

 

“N-no.”

 

“Good. Stay relaxed.” He resumed his deliberately distracting suction as he added a third finger.

 

“Wait this should hurt at least a little!” He pulled back as a fourth finger slid home easily with no sign that his nephew was feeling any pain at all.

 

“I'm good at relaxing and... I like pain. I mean it does hurt but I like it. I told you that you could be rough with me.”

 

Ryotaro swallowed hard; Souji liked pain? That he had not been expecting.

 

He pulled the fingers apart slowly and gently until Souji was as stretched out as he was going to get before pulling out again and slipping a condom on.

 

“You don't have to!”

 

“Look I know that you can't get pregnant but anal sex can transmit more than just the sexual diseases so I prefer to wear one.”

 

“Oh. Okay.” Souji was disappointed, but he pushed it aside; he was still about to feel Daddy's twelve inch cock inside him after all! “Fuck me good and hard!”

 

Ryotaro lined himself up and pushed inside slowly, inch by inch until he was fully sheathed. “Fuck you're tight! It feels like your ass was made to sheath me!”

 

“It feels like your cock was meant to pierce me!” Souji nipped at his uncle's throat. “Daddy, please move.”

 

Ryotaro complied, slowly at first, then faster and harder until he had Souji writhing under him, biting the pillow to keep himself quiet so he wouldn't wake Nanako up.

 

He came after only a few minutes of being fucked, without having his cock touched once, and Ryotaro followed as he felt Souji tighten around him.

 

“I know that you like pain, but that is enough for tonight. You have school tomorrow. Get to bed.” Ryotaro cleaned his young lover up with gentle hands.

 

“Can't I sleep with you tonight?”

 

“No. What if Nanako sees you leave this room tomorrow morning and starts asking questions? Arrange a sleep over for her at a friends house if you want to spend a full night with me. On a Saturday or holiday night; she's not allowed sleepovers on school nights.”

 

“Deal. Goodnight.” Souji slipped upstairs to his own bed sore, but for the first time in as long as he could remember he was actually looking forward to seeing what the next day would bring.

 


End file.
